


Menage a Dean

by blackcrystaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel!Castiel, M/M, Marking, Multi, Not a dark fic, Religious themes not prejudice, Threesome - M/M/M, demon!Sam, very slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is about to discover that his brother and his angel have been keeping some secrets from him: Sam has been drinking demon blood again, Castiel has decided not to go back to Heaven and they both are in love and in lust with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menage a Dean

_*This is so not good*_. Dean thought anguished.  
His baby brother was a fucking addict, the angel who had been helping him hated his guts, Bobby was in a wheelchair thanks to the same beings who were supposed to be helping them and they couldn't distinguish the good guys from the bad so easily anymore. The blonde hunter was becoming desperate and didn't know what to do; he was running out of allies, partners and friends.

Maybe he should remove himself from the equation? He considered the option for a moment, then, discarded it, he had never taken the easy way out and wasn’t going to begin now. He shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his thoughts.  
"What's wrong, Dean?" That was Sammy's voice.  
He turned around to look at the man, the pain in his eyes so visible he couldn't deny it even if he tried. These were terrible times and he couldn't bring himself to forgive the brunette, even if the fate of the world depended on it.  
"Nothing." He said dryly "Have you heard anything from Cass?"  
Lately the rogue angel chose to talk directly to Sam instead of Dean and it hurt more than he was willing to admit. He could understand that the brunette was mad at him for failing to stop Lucifer's raising but he hadn't forced him to become a rebel! That was Castiel's choice, and he hadn't done a damn thing to influence it!  
"He said he will be here soon." His brother informed briefly. "He is worried about you, Dean."  
The smaller one rose and eyebrow.  
"Why would he be worried about me, Sammy? It's not like angels and demons want me gone..." He tried for humor when everything else failed.  
Sam gave a step towards him.  
"You are becoming self destructive!" He sounded worried now.  
"Says the man with the demon blood fetish!" The blonde yelled back furious.  
The younger Winchester's eyes shone darkly for half a second, but it was more than enough for the hunter to register it.  
"You... you are doing it _again_!" He couldn't go through that all over again; he wasn't strong enough to hear Sammy's pained screams and cries for weeks while getting clean.  
"It's the only way we get a fighting chance, Dean." He used a persuasive voice, trying to make the smaller one understand why he engaged in so dangerous a game "They are becoming stronger as we speak, focused on bringing the Armageddon and since they have Lucifer back, they can do it."  
"You have lost it!" Dean threw a punch at the other's face but couldn't make contact; the brunette was fast enough to avoid it without effort. "You betrayed all of us!"  
How could Sammy do something like this once more? Once hadn't been enough? Hadn't he learnt from past experience that it was all an illusion; the sense of being in control of the thirst when it was the other way around?  
Sam laughed softly, without any cruelty.  
" _Me?!_ " He asked in a cold voice "It was you who couldn't hold his end of the deal... twice. First you were supposed to kill me, remember? And then, when you had a second chance to save the world becoming Michael's Sword you refused..."  
Dean stopped all motion, it was true... and it hurt to the very bone. He was the biggest traitor when it came down to it. He lowered his head, defeated.  
  


 

A strong hand touched his shoulder, and he followed the extremity up to the elbow, clothed arm and forearm, and finally he found the face of the owner.  
"Cass..." He whispered, fighting back the damn tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was no wimp, no chic, he could deal with this!  
"What happened, Dean?" The angel's eyes showed his concern for the blonde. There wasn't every day that the hunter showed so much emotion so openly.  
"I..." The green eyed one tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. How was he supposed to explain what was obvious to everyone in that room?  
"He found out about me." Sam provided from a side.  
The angel, or former angel, whatever his current status was, nodded.  
That made him react shaking visibly from the revelation. These two were keeping important things from him now? Having big secrets of their own not bothering to share them with plain, old, Dean Winchester? It made him feel so useless, so uncared for... unloved, un-trusted... maybe soon they would go hunting together and he would be alone... again.  
" _You knew!!!_ " He moved violently away from the brunette hold on him.  
"Dean, it was necessary." Castiel affirmed but lowering his eyes a little bit, as if he was ashamed of his actions.  
 _Well, he damn should be!_ Dean decided effortlessly and furious.  
" _For whom?_ " He asked coldly. "You know what that stuff made to him the first time!"  
The other's detachment from him hurt his feelings, but part of him got why the blonde needed to put such physical and emotional distance: it was a defense mechanism engraved in his core...  
"Yes, Dean, I know, I was there, remember?" The brunette was speaking slower now, softer, trying to penetrate the other's shell and made him see the reasoning behind their actions and plots "Now, I know you are pissed of, but you have to listen to us... Sam needs the power that came with the blood because we are at war, and we are not only fighting against the demons but the angels and I can't protect you from them alone!"  
"Why do you even care?!" He asked half moved and half confused.  
The rogue angel looked at him shocked, his mouth wide open.  
"I do." He said simply putting an unreadable expression in his face.  
If the idiotic Winchester hadn't realize by then the reason behind his behavior he wasn't putting any more effort into explaining things, it was futile!

"Yeah, well, half answers aren't good anymore." Dean turned around and walked straight to the door, where he was faced with his brother who stood in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest."He fell for you, Dean; you could cut him some slack." The taller man talked softly almost sweetly, but there was a dangerous edge in that voice."I'm not feeling especially generous to any of you right now." He said angrily, while trying to get out of the place, which was impossible since his baby brother had moved to block the only exit " _Let me pass, Sam._ " He made it sound like an order.

The taller brunette smiled defiantly but strangely the blonde found himself not really wanting to pick a fight with the other, not because he thought he could be defeated but because everything hurt so much right there and then, he needed to put himself together before anything else.

Dean turned around without another word and went to sit on a large sofa in the middle of the room.

 

The angel sat down at his side, their bodies touching almost imperceptively.  
The three men stayed in silence for a whole minute, then, Castiel decided to speak up, trying to explain things to the strong-willed hunter.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but we discussed it and thought you weren't ready to accept the situation or to try and understand our position."  
"You and him went behind my back!" He was looking directly at the beautiful, sad, black eyes of the fallen warrior. "I'm not worth of being informed anymore? Maybe you two would like to travel alone from now on!"  
Sam moved towards the others, and he could see how the door closed and locked itself at his back: it was the most irrefutable proof of how much his brother had changed already. A moment after the dark hunter was in front of the green eyed one, on his knees, looking at him with something akin to affection in his fading golden eyes.  
"We won't leave you, Dean." He said very softly, knowing he was addressed the worst of the older one fears. Of course, his brother would deny it forever, but he knew best.  
"And we don't think you aren’t worthy of being informed." The rogue angel spoke again, looking intensely at the hunter "We were just... trying to find the right moment to break the news to you." He needed that the other understood that there wasn't any ill intentions in his actions, but everything in the blonde's body showed that the message wasn't being received.  
Dean couldn't say anything, the anger inside was so strong that his body was trembling from the effort of controlling it. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to punch, scratch, kick and tore both brunettes apart. He wanted, no, he _craved_ to spill some blood.  
   
  
Without warning the blonde found himself being hugged by two set of arms, one around his neck and the other around his waist; two bodies were now closed to his own, surprising and making him calm down a little. It felt so good being touched like this...  
"It's okay Dean... We will tell you everything... No more secrets" Soft voices whispered in his ears...  
Finally a single tear broke down, and he could let all the negative emotions pour out of him in waves that made Sam's eyes shone and lick his lips while Castiel trembled from the black force of his hatred and pain...  
"Mmm... it's almost as good as the blood..." The taller brunette commented making the older hunter look at him in shock and try to disentangle himself from the contact with his brother "...but you are beginning to hurt Cass, he still too attached to his angelic ways and untainted love..."  
That put a stop to it, Dean couldn't make any sense of what Sam was saying, but didn't want to hurt the fallen angel anymore. He turned around to look at the other man and what he saw broke his heart: Castiel was silently crying. The blonde moved one of his free hands to caress the short silky hair of the rogue angel.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Cass, I didn't think..." He apologized, letting the brunette put his head on his shoulder.  
At that moment he felt someone bit a side of his neck and it made him yell in pain and surprise: Sam had bitten him down. The blonde moved his other hand to his brother's head in a futile attempt to push him aside, but the younger one wasn't having any of it.  
Just when he was about to turn more violent in his intent he felt another mouth bit the other side of his neck.  
" _What the Hell do you two think you are doing?!_ " He protested.  
He wasn't given an answer, instead of that, he found himself being caressed by the demon and the angel...  
"Stop! _Stop!_ " Now he was really fighting them off, or at least trying to, since neither moved an inch.  
This, whatever his psychotic partners thought they were doing, wasn't right! Holy-winged beings don't have sex with humans and Sam was his brother, for crying out loud!  
Both men laughed so subtly against his skin sending shivers through his spine but a moment later released him.

"What it is, Dean?" The taller one asked while licking his lips in a sensuous way.  
"This is insane! You..." He said pointing to the black eyed one "...you are an _angel_..."  
" _Former angel._ " He corrected sharply "I was kick out of Heaven, remember Dean?" His voice sounded less pained each day.  
"Whatever." He said as if it meant nothing "And you are my _brother_!" The blonde said harshly signaling the other brunette.  
" _Half brother_ , Dean. We only share one parent." His voice sounded almost academic but his eyes had a strange shine. Sam was making fun of him, of them!  
"You can't touch me like that!" He screamed frustrated. "It's... something you shouldn't even think about doing! _The two of you!_ "  
This was a dream, a bad one, he was in some alternative reality or something equally insane like that, he decided, closing his eyes and asking to be done with it.  
"This is happening, Dean." It was Sammy's voice in his ear "We can't wait anymore... we have been pinning, waiting, for you, hoping you would see how much, _how badly_ we need you... please?" It sounded almost innocent... almost.  
"We can go back to what we were and we can't be without you... please Dean, don't abandon us now..." Castiel spoke softly, while caressing his neck with the tip of his nose.  
Dean felt trapped between his honor code and his desire to be loved, his own need to belong and protect his family. The angel and the demon were offering what he wanted the most and it was getting more and more difficult to resist with each passing second...  
The blonde he licked his lips nervously trying to buy himself a little bit of time. Both men looked at him eagerly, evidently it hadn't been a smart move, the hunter decided with a half smile.  
   
  
"Don't you want us, Dean?" The former angel asked sounding so unsure it brought the protector in him full force and even before he could register his own actions he was hugging the smaller man. "Because we thought you loved us as much as we love you, were we wrong?" He asked softly, almost in a whisper, directly in the other's ear shell.  
The green eyed one separated from the man he was holding and looked at pair near him, one after the other, showing a shocked expression on his face: he was being blatantly manipulated! Both warriors were fighting down and dirty!  
" _You can't mean it!_ " He said while his own fears and past wounds reflected in his voice and the way his eyes darkened. He had been hurt one too many times, he had trust and given himself over just to be betrayed or left all by himself.  
"What? That we want to be with you or the fact that we want _to be_ with you?" He made the second part of the question sound so sexual that Dean wondered when had his baby brother grown up so much.  
"You are..." He began to say just to be rudely interrupted by an increasingly impatient brunette.  
"...a rogue angel with no chances to go back to Heaven and a half demon in his way to become a full royal one." Castiel provided with a smile. "And we are in love with you! It's so difficult to believe?"  
He remained silent trying to decide if the question had been rhetorical, but the way the men looked at him solved the dilemma: they really needed to hear the answer.  
"Yes." He answered truthfully, what could he possibly to offer to them?  
"Why?" Sam asked seriously.  
"You two... you are something else, you have power and magic and who knows what else... I'm just me, no special talents no hidden mojo... plain old me." He said derisively.  
The younger Winchester took him from his chin and forced their gazes to meet. He looked deeply upset and Dean felt a little tremor run through his spine.  
"Now, you will hear _me_ out!" His voice was dark and low, too tight to be really controlled "You are nothing if not especial! You raised me, you took care of me, you fought things that give adult men nightmares, went to Hell, came back and keep fighting!" He closed his eyes for a second, but everyone in the room could see the effort he was doing to hold himself together. Sam finally let his golden orbs be seen again, and when he talked again did it in a softer tone "You never gave up, never surrender when it could have been easier... You made Castiel realize how many lies he was being fed, you set him free!"  
"Nice, so, I'm responsible for making an angel fall... I'm so screwed!" How could his life or second life, whatever get any worst? He wondered. He shouldn't have, he thought a moment later, that kind of questions were a jinx or something like that.  
The smaller brunette took the blonde's hand and squeezed it, effectively getting his attention.  
"You made me doubt, Dean, yes, and that was the best thing someone has ever done for me. Before I met you I simply obeyed other's orders, not questioning anything nor daring to think for myself, fighting a war that never felt truly mine... that changed when I began to spend time with you and I realized that I had never met someone like you, and believe me, those are not simply words I have several millennia of existence... now I have a life, you made that for me! You gave me strength and confidence to say goodbye to my old ways and never look back..." The smaller brunette said passionately.  
The green eyes went from one man to the other once again, his mouth wide open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but part of him he wanted to... so badly! But he had to keep a cold head, he had to be the responsible one, he had to... he had to deny his heart desire once more...  
"Why?" Sam asked very softly, his eyes avoiding him " _Why can't you choose us?_ " The pain in his voice made the blonde turn his head to look at him.  
"Sammy... it's not... I love you both!" He confessed with a raspy voice "But... I _can't_ just..."  
"You can't just what?" Castiel asked with dark eyes, showing a deep emotion in them.  
" _I can't stop being me_ , okay? All my life it's been about the hunt and Sammy!" The hurt in the rogue angel's face force him to explain "I'm sorry Cass but it's the truth. It doesn't mean you didn't become just as important as him." The other raised an eyebrow "What I'm trying to say is... I don't know, okay! I want to be with you both, more than anything, but..."  
"But you are afraid of the repercussions; you don't want to go to Hell again." The smaller brunette said simply.  
The green eyed one kept silent, his sight lost on the distant wall.  
"Dean, you never let anyone bully you into doing something you didn't want to, not John, not the demons and certainly not the angels... why is this any different?" The younger Winchester questioned.  
The older brother one kept his stubborn silence.  
"Would you leave Sam and me alone in Hell, Dean?"  
That question brought him back violently and he looked at Castiel with something akin to fury in his eyes.  
" _How dare you...?!_ " He began to say.  
"Because that's where we are going, like it or not. He has to go home to gather his army and do his part in bringing the Armageddon and I'm an unrepentant fallen angel which means that there is only one place I'm going at the hour of my mortal demise."  
Those words stabbed him like a knife would, maybe worst, because he knew exactly what they would suffer down there and he couldn't let that happen to the two most important beings in his life. If what he had been told was truth, he was going the other way this time unless he didn't play by the rules... which he had been doing to the letter, more or less, because he didn't want to go back to the Pit... _ever_. He had been, scratch that, he was terrified of going back, no matter what he said to others, he had been honest the day he said to Sam that no one could understand what he had been through.  
He shook his head, trying to erase the memories that had woken up in him.  
" _No_." He said at least, his eyes suspiciously wet. "I would never let you go there on you own."  
Sam caressed a side of his face, and smiled sweetly.  
"It's okay Dean, this time will be different, I can promise you that."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You won't go to the Pit ever again." It was a vow "When we get home I'll make sure those who tortured you know the mistake they made." His whole being changed, his whole body surrounded by a dark aura that was impossible to ignore.  
"Sam!!!" The blonde shouted, half scared and half shocked.  
"It's okay Dean, he is still learning to manage how emotions affect his power." It was the smaller brunette who spoke.  
The hunter shook his head, things were so moving so fast he wasn't sure he liked it.  
"Please, Dean... accept us, embrace this chance, let us show you that things can be done differently..." Castiel was talking softly, his whole body touching the other's.  
"I, we, will never be whole without you." The taller man moved close to his brother, and kissed him just behind the lobe, a spot that never fail to make the hunter hot. He hadn't lied when he said that he had made an art out of studying the blonde.  
  
  
How could he resist a request like that? How could he keep fighting these two men who knew and loved him?  
He wasn't that big of a hero... he was done resisting... he had tried, but at the end of the day he would always fall for these men.  
Both brunettes could felt the moment when their loved hunter accepted their proposal, their love in its fullest: the compact body relaxed and his eyes shone with a different, lighter shine.  
Dean used right hand to attract the former angel lips to his and kissed them, their tongues found each other and played together for a moment before they let go. A moment later he used his left hand to bring Sam closed and do the same thing with him. If he was going back to Hell he would do it with memories enough to last an eternity.  
"Don't think of damnation, Dean... think about pleasure, lust and love shared forever..." The rogue angel's voice was rough, full of desire.  
"I say..." The one with golden eyes began "...we should move this to the bedroom." And he proceeded to stand up, offering his hand to the hunter.  
Dean seemed a little hesitant now... as if he hadn't thought that much ahead. He wasn't sure he was ready for sex yet, which could be called a first in his young life.  
Castiel took him by the waist helping him to get up and getting a dirty look from his brother.  
"It's okay, Dean... we just want to be closer to you..." The smaller brunette said with a soft smile.  
Sam nodded in agreement and kissed his neck chastely.  
The blonde relaxed visibly because he didn't want to have to explain that part of him still feel guilty over the fact that these weren't just two random people who he would have sex with, he cared for them and part of him felt he was betraying them for acquiescing to this... whatever it was.  
  
   
  
They walked to the big bed and laid down, with the blonde between the two brunettes, both of which were hugging him, and their mouths at each side of his neck, not quite touching it, but close enough for him to feel their breathe caressing his skin.  
"Get some sleep Dean, you need it." His brother murmured.  
The older Winchester smiled, they were trying to play nice and easy for his sake, but their desire was so tangible he could almost taste it in the air... and feel it in the heat that both bodies radiated...  
He moved around until he was on his right side, facing the former angel: his eyes were dark with desire and his face a little flushed; a sight to treasure without any doubt.  
Dean decided that even if he was mostly a bastard, but he wasn't that much of one and took pity on his partners, _mates_... or whatever they were from now on. Yes, he was unsure about this, and felt a little over-conscious about the fact that this were two being that no one should bed but... he loved them and if they were to risk everything to give them a shot he would too.  
With one of his free hands he took Sam's wrist and brought him closer to him, once he felt the strong arm around his waist he moved to his other soon-to-be lover and caressed his neck with his mouth.  
"You really should lose the raincoat, Cass..." He whispered very softly.  
The brunette laugh was excited, happy and honest. A moment later the horrible thing vanished from his body and appeared neatly folded into a chair nearby.  
Sam began to undress him with agile fingers, caressing the newly exposed flesh, and the other brunette soon joined to the task.  
"Are you sure about this, Dean?" The taller one asked seriously. Yes, he was dying to be with his beautiful brother, but he was not jeopardizing the rest of their time together by rushing things.  
 _No,_ _but I'm doing it anyways_ didn't sound like a good answer, instead he simply nodded.  
The former angel kissed his chest, and Sam began to move his hands downwards, caressing around his waist before unzipping his pants and freeing his erection.  
Dean whimpered and moaned at once, this was so hot... he had had double fun before but it had never felt so deep a connection with his bed-partners.  
A minute after he was completely naked at his demon’s and angel’s mercy... which was so good and satisfying. Two mouth were devouring him, two wicked, wet tongues, traveled all over his body making him forget his own name, foreign hands caressed his skin, marking his very soul.  
"I'm going to..." He tried to warn them, but his orgasm overtook him, shaking his very core...  
  
   
He opened his eyes very slowly, two anxious men were looking at him intensely and worried.  
"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel was the first to voice his concern.  
"That... was... _guau_!" He said honestly.  
"Told you..." Sam sounded confident at his side, his eyes focused on the smaller brunette.  
The blonde turned around and kissed the taller man, before turning around and doing the same thing to the former holy being.  
"You two blow my mind off..." He said amazed.  
"Wait until we actually blow you..." The younger Winchester murmured with a naughty smile on his face and a promise in his tone.  
He laughed, feeling bonelessly relaxed.  
The rogue angel got a little red from the exchange between the brothers.  
"Oh, Cass!" Dean said moving to kiss the tempting lips once more. This time more carefully, letting it become deeper, more passionate...  
They broke the lip lock, and the green eyed one began to move down, kissing the strong neck and biting down the skin just where it met the shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from the other. He began to work down the other's strong chest, dedicating some time to play with the hardened nipples. One of the brunette's hand entangled in his hair and he found himself smiling at the enthusiastic response he had achieved.  
"You look so debauched..." He whispered heatedly while moving to the slim waist...  
At that point he found himself being dragged out of the other's body and over the younger Winchester's.  
"I'm feeling a little out of your fun and games..." His darkened eyes showed just how much that pissed him off.  
"You need to learn to share Sammy!" Dean said softly but inclined to give his brother a kiss, deciding to play with him the same way he had been doing with Castiel.  
He stopped when he reached to other's waist, due to the angel's hijacking him back to himself.  
" _That's it!_ " He said, getting away from both men and moving to the end of the bed. "You two need to learn how to share and be patient, because as much as I love you both there is only one me and I don't appreciate being pushed and passed around like a doll!"  
Two pair of eyes shone, and happy smiles appeared in those well known faces.  
"Why are you two grinning like idiots?!" He asked, getting angrier by the second not understanding what the hell was wrong with his men.  
"Because you said you loved us!" The former angel said almost shinning.  
Dean shook his head; these two were going to be the end of his.  
"Come back to us, baby..." Sam said crooking his finger in an invitation "You can teach us how to play nice with each other..."  
"Since when do you talk like that?!" He questioned somewhat shocked.  
"Dean, I'm not fifteen anymore, you know that, right?" It wasn't an explanation in any way.  
The blonde decided to let it go for a little while since something inside told him he didn't really wanted an answer, at least not right now. He climbed back, slowly, moving near his lovers.  
"So... how do we make this work?" He asked, wanted to feel his lovers closer but knowing that they needed to put some ground rules first.  
"Maybe, we could take turns." The rogue angel said with a sad smile, somehow being away from one of the Winchester didn't felt right.  
"Of course not..." Sam said bringing the other brunette to him and kissing his lips softly. "We are in this together, Cass."  
"That's hot!" Dean commented, biting his own lip "Seeing you two kiss each other..."  
He got closer to both men and hugged them, being received by two pairs of arms.  
"We'll find a way..." He promised to them and to himself. "We'll make this work..."  
The demon and the angel smiled to him and kissed him, one after the other... their desire manifesting in their changing eyes and shadowed auras.  
Once more, the blonde felt a little proud of himself for being able to make these powerful beings so excited, and smiled to himself... maybe he was a little special after all, he decided.  
  
  
"Now, Dean... your choice: me or the winged thing first?" The younger man asked with a half smile and dark voice.  
"Hey! Winged being to you horned thing!" The other answered back, biting the golden eyed man in his shoulder.  
"Behave you two!" He scowled at them "Or you'll end up sleeping in the couch... and I mean _both_!"  
The men looked at him trying for a repentant expression but the shine in their pupils was a dead give-away.  
He made a growl and kissed them, Sam first and Castiel later, then he proceeded to bit their necks marking them without actually breaking the skin. A moment later he decided that the only way to make things happen without a battle in bed was if he talked to them, explaining that he didn't prefer one over the other.  
"Now, I'm going to go down on Cass first and then I'll do the same to you Sammy..." He said desire tainting his tone "... and next time I'll do it the other way around, okay?"  
The demon and the angel nodded, because they knew that this was not one of those things open to discussion and they most definitely wanted to play with their mate, their last link to humanity.  
Having made sure there wouldn't be anymore interruptions of the wrong kind, and they wouldn't be pushing and pulling him around, he kissed them on the lips once more and stop a moment gave his brother a bite on the side of his neck, as a promise of the things to come.  
Finally he went to work on the smaller brunette's body and kissed his way to the other's middle, tasting and biting the skin, making sure he remembered every hot spot discovered. Some minutes after he was ready to move things along and it was time to make good on his promise... Castiel screamed the moment Dean deep-throated him and his body lightened up, radiating an obscure, unholy light: he had become a fallen angel for good, he was beyond repent now.  
The green eyed one could felt the energy change around him; it was almost a physical caress: red, raw, uncontrolled power all around him, touching him like fingers or... feathers. He raised his head for moment, and he saw his angel completely changed: black eyes, his mouth open an showing two pointed fangs, body shining with a shadow light. The blonde moved up to kiss the other. While the angel and the hunter's tongues were playing the green eyed one felt his brunette brother touch his back, a fingernail ran through his spine, eliciting a shiver and a moan.  
"Do you mind if I change the game play?" Sam asked with a dark voice directly in his ear. "I felt a little alone, all by myself."  
Dean arched his back when he felt the dangerously long nails run through his right tight and side. Castiel, still under him, used that very same moment to bite his neck, drawing blood, and making him scream. The demon at his side mimicked the smaller man action at the other side of his body.  
It was too much... they were affecting him to his very core, shaking his whole being... they brought him to orgasm for the second time.  
When he came down he turned around, ready to make good on his promise, he found out he was under Sammy, and the younger Winchester was looking at him hungrily.  
"Tell me, Dean, would you let me have you?" He asked softly while moving his head around to lick the mark he had put on the other's neck.  
The green eyed one shuddered, he understood very clearly what the other was asking of him, and he didn't know what to say: part of him wanted to accept but the other couldn't stop thinking that the brunette was his brother.  
Sam took advantage of the hunter's silence and attacked his nipples, kissing the nubs, exciting them, trying to make him so hot he forgot all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, why he shouldn't surrender to his emotions.  
"Why do you resist us so hardly, Dean? Why do you say you want us, accept us, and then shun us out?" Castiel whispered into his ear.  
"I... I don't know, okay?!" He yelled, unconsciously clawing his brother's back. "You can ask me to change overnight! This is who I am, take me or leave me!" He claimed angrily.  
The man over his body smiled, showing his fang.  
"Oh, Dean... I'm so taking you..." He said with an evil smile and kissed his lips, silencing any protest the other could make.  
At his side the former angel laughed.  
Sam ran his hands through the blonde's body, using his mouth to map all the hot spots and when his brother was vibrating with desire he decided to move things along and began to prepare his brother.  
"Let me do it." The former angel asked softly.  
The golden eyed one look at the other and nodded, then, he proceed to push their lover onto his side and partially over his own body, so the smaller brunette could touch the other. He brought the Dean's mouth to his once more, and they kissed throughfully, while Castiel's tongue opened him up. The blonde broke the kiss and moaned loudly, he had never felt something like that... it was so hot, so beyond anything he had experienced before.  
After a while he felt a finger get inside of him, and Sam's mouth attach itself to his neck once more... the fangs penetrated the skin and his brother took two mouthfuls of red liquid.  
"Sammy... Ssaaaammmm!!!" He screamed, one of his hands entangled in the soft, short, hair of the brunette. He was breathing hard now and his pupils dilated. He needed something... right at that very moment, but he didn't know how to ask for it... he couldn't say the word, not yet.  
Under his body the golden eyed brunette smiled.  
"It's okay, love, we'll take care of you." He said softly.  
The dark eyed fallen angel moved aside to let the former hunter claim their consort for the very first time, he would do it later on, there was no hurry, they had all eternity ahead.  
  
   
  
Sam was _inside_ of him... not only inside of his body but _of him_ : he could feel his brother all around, in his mind as a softly, soothing, presence and in his soul claiming him, marking him as his own. He whimpered and moaned, letting his pleasure be heard.  
His body was on fire, the younger Winchester knew exactly what he was doing... and a little part of him felt a little worried over that... or, if he was honest with himself it made him jealous.  
The taller brunette smiled, his eyes were of a dark gold, his body glowing and suddenly a pair of horns showed themselves on his brothers head one at each side of his head sides. Dean looked with wonder at his brother, he looked so astoundingly beautiful... so more than human and yet... yet, Sam choose him and that made him feel so proud of himself, so ecstatic... he contracted his muscles around the other's cock, making his lover arch his back and look at him heatedly.  
"Dean... you..."  
At least, he had the upper hand! The blonde thought with a half smile while moving up and down a little slower... he didn't want for this to end too soon, he just... he wanted to keep feeling so good, so loved.  
But all things end and after some minutes his brother gave a particularly strong thrust and the stimulation to his pleasure centre was simply overwhelming, he came and brought the other over the edge with him.  
   
  
They rested in silence for a moment, still connected. Their heartbeat stronger and faster than usual, their breaths quick and their eyes fixed on the other’s.  
A hand gently pushed his head to the side, and he was softly kissed by the smaller brunette. Once they separated, he moved very carefully around, breaking the physical union with Sam, and resting his back against the bed. He was satied, satisfied and tired. His lovers, turned on their sides to embrace him, and he found himself covered by two black wings which formed a safe cocoon for the three of them, and they went to sleep.  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They most definitely don't belong to me but to Eric Kripke and the CW. The story, however is mine.   
> Not betaed yet, I'd love to if some offers


End file.
